


made with love

by 10hr10minute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Youtuber AU, even though they don't appear please pretend the rest of svt are in this au, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10hr10minute/pseuds/10hr10minute
Summary: two x one shots where (kind of) youtuber!au soonhoon cook for each other and that's it





	1. my first time cooking! ft. woozisoow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- it's pretty much written like a chat fic, this is the strangest formatting i've ever done and i still think it looks better on the word doc but i take what i can
> 
> \- by the way, i say youtubers but like, imagine utaite!jihoon and odorite!soonyoung  
> \- even though they only cook in this fic lol
> 
> \- ...  
> \- yeah, i have no reason for this but here we go
> 
> [-] indicate a jump cut

★☆★ naega hosh ★☆★

Published on May 6, 2017

 

cooking breakfast for the bae of baes!! thanks to me youll have a successful gig fo sure, good luck my sweet <3 <3

 

links to

 

woozi’s channel: http://yutube.com/user/woozisoow  
tour details: http://placeholder.com/uncertainty/tix

 

follow me on the medias!

 

▶ 00:00

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Hey guys, it’s naega hosh! Everyone, do you know what day it is today? Yes, it’s the start of my precious Woozi’s one man tour so to-
> 
> Jihoon: What ‘my precious’?
> 
> Soonyoung: -so to ensure a safe, successful performance, I figured I’ll cook a simple meal. This is the first time I’ve stepped foot in the kitchen in a few years!
> 
> Jihoon: How reassuring…
> 
> Soonyoung: Leave it to me, leave it to me! Okay so, I went to the store yesterday and bought a couple of things:
> 
> Chicken ramyun
> 
> ...
> 
> Please have some reaction.
> 
> Jihoon: yaaaaaaay
> 
> Soonyoung: Mushrooms
> 
> Jihoon: whoopeee
> 
> Soonyoung: Ladies’ fingers
> 
> Jihoon: Huh?
> 
> Soonyoung: Natto
> 
> Jihoon: Erm
> 
> Soonyoung: And finally, potato.
> 
> Jihoon: Can I go now?
> 
> Soonyoung: If you don’t try you’ll never know. Plus, I still have one more secret ingredient!
> 
> Jihoon: If you say lov-
> 
> Soonyoung: My love.
> 
> Jihoon: I’M LEAVING
> 
>  

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: So now I’ll officially start with the cooking. I’ve never handled a potato before but I figure I just gotta skin it first.
> 
> Jihoon: You…
> 
> Soonyoung: Come again?
> 
> Jihoon: Nevermind. Are you going to boil that?
> 
> Soonyoung: No, I thought I’d fry it.
> 
> Jihoon: Hmm… I see.
> 
> Soonyoung: Yeah, that should be fine right?
> 
> Jihoon: Sure.
> 
> Soonyoung: By the way, I was wondering. Are potatoes supposed to be so orange?
> 
> Jihoon: Potato? You mean sweet potato, right?
> 
> …
> 
> Soonyoung: What?
> 
> Jihoon: What, what?
> 
> Soonyoung: Wait, what’s the difference? Holy shit, what what? I just grabbed the first thing that said ‘potato’. Jihoon, what do I do?
> 
> Jihoon: You’re asking me?! Ah but don’t stress out, my expectations have been low from the start.
> 
> Soonyoung: That healed me and hurt me all over again. Welp, time to leave it to fate.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Now, I’ll leave the diced _sweet_ potatoes to heat in the pan, and move on to the next step. Next is… the ladies’ fingers. Well, I’m guessing it’s like most vegetables where you cut it and throw it into the pan so let’s roll with that. Do you like ladies’ fingers, Jihoon?
> 
> Jihoon: So-so.
> 
> Soonyoung: Just so-so? But it’s delicious. It’s really delicious. Jihoon, it’s great. The best. Just wait, you’ll see.
> 
> Jihoon: I really, really doubt.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Jihoon: When I’m on the hospital bed, dying, I’ll use my last breath to tell my manager to watch today’s footage. I’ll sue your ass postmortem.
> 
> Soonyoung: Nothing will happen~ On the contrary, you’re going to be so filled with vigour, your manager will ask, ‘wow, Jihoon, did something good happen?’. And then you can tell them the lovely Hoshi cooked you a meal to put you in such high spirits. Then you can wire a BBQ meal worth into my bank account.
> 
> Jihoon: Your sweet potatoes are overcooked.
> 
> Soonyoung: Shit.
> 
>  

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

> Soonyoung: Actually it’s going a lot better than I expected.
> 
> Jihoon: What exactly is your criteria here?
> 
> Soonyoung: Well there hasn’t been an accident or flames or injuries. Which is a pleasant surprise.
> 
> Jihoon: I never thought I’d shudder at the words ‘pleasant surprise’ until today.
> 
> Soonyoung: So does that mean I’m your first?
> 
> Jihoon: Why do you have to say it like that? And first what exactly?
> 
> Soonyoung: Good point, first unpleasant pleasant surprise.
> 
> Jihoon: Focus on your work.
> 
> Soonyoung: Right, so next, I’ll prepare the natto. I say prepare but it comes all packaged and all I got to do is stir it so… here goes nothing!
> 
> Jihoon: Why’d you even decide to get natto?
> 
> Soonyoung: Well - oh it stinks - I happened to see it at the store and I thought, that’s not something you see everyday and thus bought some. I think it’d be pretty interesting. Don’t you think it’d be interesting?
> 
> Jihoon: Then don’t just stand there covering your nose, what happened to your cooking?  
> 
> Soonyoung: Help me.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: So anyway, there is a theme to this dish.
> 
> Jihoon: There is?
> 
> Soonyoung: Of course!
> 
> Jihoon: Disaster.
> 
> Soonyoung: No! Remember when we went to that Japanese place some time ago? And we ate the rice bowl dish?
> 
> Jihoon: The one near Coups’?
> 
> Soonyoung: Yeah, that one!
> 
> Jihoon: I remember. What about it?
> 
> Soonyoung: These are all ingredients that were on the menu, weren’t they? Except the natto. There was potato, and ladies’ finger, and mushroom.
> 
> Jihoon: Erm, vaguely…
> 
> Soonyoung: Yup, yup, yup. And then since I figured you liked ramen more than rice, I thought what about a ‘ramen bowl dish’ instead? So then I gathered the ingredients and here we are. The theme is ‘A Meal for the Beloved Jihoonie~’
> 
> Jihoon: Jesus Christ how can you be so embarrassing.
> 
> Soonyoung: But you love me anyway.
> 
> Jihoon: Idoyoustupidprick
> 
> Soonyoung: I didn’t catch that.
> 
> Jihoon: You’ll know when you edit.
> 
> Subtitle: HOLY SHIT he said HE DO!! i love you 2 Jihoonie <3

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Hmm, so for the mushrooms, well I suppose you can just eat it as it is.
> 
> Jihoon: Are you sure?
> 
> Soonyoung: But like, survivalists always pluck them from the ground and eat it straight away, no? For now I’ll just empty it with the natto.
> 
> Jihoon: Hah…
> 
> Soonyoung: And there’s that now let me just, *flips to the back of the packaging*, oh there are cooking instructions.
> 
> ...
> 
> Soonyoung: Let me just transfer the mushrooms to the pan.
> 
> Jihoon: Soonyoung, how tall am I?
> 
> Soonyoung: Huh? You’re 1.64m, and fit perfectly in my arms~
> 
> Jihoon: I’m 1.64m and about to break your knees.
> 
> Subtitle: its okay he love me and no knees were harmed in the making of this video

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Whew, it’s almost done. Now I’ll add the spices to the stuff in the pan. Jihoon where’s the salt?
> 
> Jihoon: That container to your right.
> 
> Soonyoung: Roger. And I’ll also add a bit of black pepper and soy sauce.
> 
> Jihoon: Oh? That actually sounds like the most proper culinary talk you’ve spoken so far.
> 
> Soonyoung: Eh? Only now?
> 
> Jihoon: Well, it looks like shit but I guess it’s the inside that counts…
> 
> Soonyoung: There, you’re getting it!
> 
> Jihoon: Much like you.
> 
> Soonyoung: Oi!
> 
>  

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Hmm, I’m going to add the natto into the pan now.
> 
> Jihoon: God it smells terrible, I’m evacuating.
> 
> Soonyoung: *screams as he cooks*

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: And now finally, I’ll prepare the ramyun.
> 
> Jihoon: It kind of seems like it’s been a long journey.
> 
> Soonyoung: *sniffles* Er, let’s see, 400ml of boiling water and set for 3 minutes. Easy peasy.
> 
> Jihoon: The smell is really strong.
> 
> Soonyoung: Un. Would you mind setting the table, I’m almost done.
> 
> Jihoon: Okay.
> 
> Soonyoung: Alright, now here’s the ramyun, and I’ll just pour all the stuff I stir-fried over it. Voila!
> 
> …
> 
> I wonder if this is okay…

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Be careful it’s hot!
> 
> Jihoon: The star of today’s adventure.
> 
> Soonyoung: Hmm, I’m proud of it. You know what they say, you should do one thing a day that scares you.
> 
> Jihoon: Well I’m about to eat your “cooking” so I think that counts too.
> 
> Soonyoung: It looks better than expected though, right, Jihoon-ssi?
> 
> Jihoon: …
> 
> Soonyoung: Jihoon-ssi?
> 
> Jihoon: …
> 
> Soonyoung: Don’t be so cold!

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: Now it’s time for you to eat!
> 
> Jihoon: wow i’m so excited. super excited. yay.
> 
> Soonyoung: Doesn’t it smell good?
> 
> Jihoon: *inhale**cough*

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Jihoon: What is this?
> 
> Soonyoung: Probably the natto?
> 
> Jihoon: And this?
> 
> Soonyoung: Potato. Why don’t you try one of that?
> 
> Jihoon: Sure thing, then, questionable thanks for the food.
> 
> …
> 
> Soonyoung: How is it?
> 
> Soonyoung: Hey, how is it? You’re just spacing out.
> 
> Soonyoung: Jihoonie!
> 
> Jihoon: How should I say this… The flavour’s okay.
> 
> Soonyoung: Ho!
> 
> Jihoon: But it’s raw.
> 
> Soonyoung: Raw?
> 
> Jihoon: Even though the outside is overcooked, the inside is raw.
> 
> Soonyoung: How is that even possible?
> 
> Jihoon: Ask yourself, Mr. Master Chef *laughs* Okay, okay, I’ll try something else next. The ramen I guess, that should be safe.
> 
> Soonyoung: Have it with the soup.
> 
> Jihoon: I can’t believe I’m eating this before a live.
> 
> Soonyoung: No, no, no, it should be good for you.
> 
> Jihoon: I’ll try hypnosis. It looks good, it looks good, it looks... The noodles are stuck together.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢● REC

 

 

 

> Soonyoung: 3, 2,
> 
> Jihoon: Here goes.
> 
> Soonyoung: 1,
> 
> Jihoon: *snorts*
> 
> Subtitle: thanks for watching!! like, subscribe °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

⸥

 

↺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ayo wasssssup
> 
> \- i have no explanation for why i took time off doing actual productive things to write this  
> \- like, i even tried to make it as much like an actual video as possible  
> \- i hope the formatting translates well  
> \- all the links and stuff are fictitious  
> \- oh well
> 
> \- come find me @hoziwooshi or, i just created a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hoziwooshi) too


	2. Making Medicinal Curry For A Fool (naegahosh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this the second one and the formatting's still kind of... sorry. 
> 
> [-] indicates jump cut  
> [>>> action >>>] indicates time lapse effect

WOOZI

Published on Jul 5, 2017

 

Apparently the idiot got sick and he’s been complaining so I ended up making him some food. It’s also kind of gratitude for the previous time… I guess. 

 

Check out his channel: http://yutube.com/user/naegahosh

 

Follow me elsewhere ˅ 

 

▶ 00:00

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Ah ah, hello. So, recently some idiot got sick, even though they say dumbasses can’t catch colds. 
> 
> Soonyoung: *sniffling* Ouch.
> 
> Jihoon: And he wouldn’t stop bugging me because he can’t dance right now, so to shut him up, I’m here to make medical cuisine.
> 
> Soonyoung: Why do you always Kill Me, Heal Me?
> 
> Jihoon: So anyway, the dish I’m making today is medical curry. You better get better after eating this.
> 
> Soonyoung: *beaming* As long as it’s from you, I’m sure I will.
> 
> Jihoon: *chucks the roux at the camera* Shut up!

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Here are the ingredients I’ll be using today:
> 
> Meat.
> 
> Garlic. Ugh, I don’t like this.
> 
> Soonyoung: Is that something you should be saying as you cook?
> 
> Jihoon: Potatoes.
> 
> Lily buds.
> 
> Subtitle: It’s said that lily buds have medicinal properties good for the throat.
> 
> Finally, curry. Okay, now then I’ll go right ahead and start.
> 
> …
> 
> Jihoon: Where should I start?

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Step one, wash your hands, that’s important. Right, now let’s see, first of all, potatoes are integral to curry, isn’t that so. 
> 
> Soonyoung: Yup, yup.
> 
> Jihoon: That said, do I really have to skin this? A little bit of skin never hurt anybody.
> 
> Soonyoung: Eh?
> 
> Jihoon: Yeah, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.
> 
> Soonyoung: Aren’t we eating together?
> 
> Jihoon: Huh?
> 
> Soonyoung: Huh?
> 
> Jihoon: Eating what?
> 
> Soonyoung: What do you mean what? The curry…
> 
> Jihoon: No I’m not eating. I don’t like curry. Besides, I ate earlier.
> 
> Soonyoung: You know the magic of curry is that it only tastes good when everyone eats it toget-
> 
>  
> 
> ⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

>>> peeling the potato >>>

 

> Jihoon: So to explain a little more about why we’re making this video right now. It’s just that Hoshi’s been feeling kind of under the weather lately. And he can’t really make his usual dance videos. But being cooped up all the time was also kind of suffocating. Like, he even went so far as to start saying he wanted to live in the countryside and re-start life as a farmer. Which was so uncharacteristic, I maybe got a little worried. Then I bought a video camera and thought, ‘as long as it’s a video, it’s fine, right? Let’s just make one.’ And we ended up with this. That’s the tone we ended up with. 
> 
> Soonyoung: There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask though…
> 
> Jihoon: Hmm?
> 
> Soonyoung: Why do you have that bottle of energy drink behind you?
> 
> Jihoon: … ah.
> 
> Jihoon: You know, I thought I might need some energy to cook this.
> 
> Soonyoung: So it’s for yourself?
> 
> Jihoon: Of course, of course, I would never.
> 
> Soonyoung: That puts me at ease.
> 
> Jihoon: Come on, I would never. Anyway, it’s for energy to cook wholeheartedly. Plus, I would want you to get enough nutrients.
> 
> Soonyoung: Wasn’t it for you?
> 
> Jihoon: Of course, of course, of course. By the way, you can go take a nap. Since you’re not feeling too well and all.
> 
> Jihoon: Okay, now to chop potatoes!
> 
>  

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Next I’ll chop the garlic. Really, you can go take a nap now. 
> 
> Soonyoung: Something tells me I can’t.
> 
> Jihoon: I’m going to chop up the garlic the same size as the potatoes. Look can you tell the difference?
> 
> Soonyoung: I still can.
> 
> Jihoon: Hold on, I’m going to make it so you can’t.
> 
> Soonyoung: Russian Roulette?
> 
> Jihoon:  _ keojineun heart b-b-beat _
> 
> Soonyoung:  _ ppallajineunde _
> 
> …
> 
> Soonyoung: If you think that’ll distract me, you’re wrong.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: *watching the pot* Yeah, anyway, the results will be what the results are. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Soonyoung: It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay.
> 
> Jihoon: Hmm, the next ingredient is the lily buds. I’ve never actually seen these before. Not sure how you handle them at all. So, welp, alrighty.
> 
> Soonyoung: I’m sure it’ll be fine. Okay, just give it your best shot!
> 
> Jihoon: Ugh go be sweet somewhere else.
> 
> Soonyoung: As long as it’s cooked by you, I know I’ll love it.
> 
> Jihoon: … Idiot.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Now to do the grilling. 
> 
> Jihoon: Hah!
> 
> Jihoon: Hmm hmmm hmmm
> 
> Jihoon: Pararappapa~
> 
> Soonyoung: *directly to the camera* He might kill me later, but holy shit how is he so cute!
> 
> Subtitle: You’re going to die, Kwon
> 
>  

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Soonyoung: Oh, I really can’t tell which ones are the garlic. 
> 
> Jihoon: *laughs* This will be a blast. Take a closer look.
> 
> Soonyoung: I still can’t tell. 
> 
> Soonyoung: I just had a bad feeling.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Guess I’ll add the water now. I could probably estimate. 

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: So far it doesn’t look half bad. Time to add the roux. About this much? 
> 
> Soonyoung: That’s kind of… carefree. 
> 
> Jihoon: It seems about right.
> 
> Soonyoung: The roux kind of looks like chocolate.
> 
> Jihoon: Yeah it does, I wonder if you’d have been able to tell if I used chocolate instead.
> 
> Soonyoung: Eh, but some people put chocolate in their curry, don’t they? But more importantly,  _ oh my chocolate~ _
> 
> Jihoon: Oh my gosh, no!
> 
> Soonyoung:  _ oh my gosh nal wihan geoni~ _ Please support the song by the way, guys, Woozi is one of the singers!
> 
> Jihoon: Don’t just make plugs all of a sudden, I-
> 
> Soonyoung: I would say that went pretty naturally.
> 
> Jihoon: That’s embarrassing!
> 
> Subtitle: Please, erm, go check out Highlight. The idiot took part in making it. And his crew made a dance too. It’s good.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: It’s thickening well though. I think I’ll add a bit more. That seems like a good amount. Almost done. Oh, I’ll have to put in some seasoning afterwards. 
> 
> Soonyoung: Jihoon-ah, you’ll make a good wife~
> 
> Jihoon: I-
> 
> Jihoon: That’s-
> 
> Jihoon: GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Ugh, that stupid, stupid, stupid. I was, then I wasn’t, but now I’m definitely gonna add that energy drink. See how he likes that! 
> 
> Jihoon: …
> 
> Jihoon: Erm but maybe that’s a little mean.
> 
> Jihoon: And I worked too hard to let my handiwork go to waste now…
> 
> Jihoon: Oh whatever!
> 
> Jihoon: He better thank his lucky stars.

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: It’s done!

 

⸥

 

-

 

⸢ ● REC

 

> Jihoon: Ready? 
> 
> Soonyoung: Always! I’m going to take a bite, thanks for the food!
> 
> Jihoon: Go ahead.
> 
> Soonyoung: …
> 
> Jihoon: How is it?
> 
> Soonyoung: *continues to eat* …
> 
> Jihoon: …
> 
> Soonyoung: *coughs* The garlic… is very strong.
> 
> Jihoon: Oh, erm,
> 
> Soonyoung: But that’s fine, since I actually really like garlic!
> 
> Jihoon: Wh-What about the lily buds?
> 
> Soonyoung: Lily buds?
> 
> Jihoon: Have you tried any?
> 
> Soonyoung: I haven’t… I haven’t…
> 
> Jihoon: The curved ones.
> 
> Soonyoung: I don’t see any.
> 
> Jihoon: No way.
> 
> Soonyoung: No, really. Did they disappear? Dissolve?
> 
> Jihoon: Ah, I think that’s it!
> 
> Soonyoung: Oh this? Okay. *eats*
> 
> Soonyoung: *cough* That’s garlic, that’s garlic, that’s garlic.
> 
> Jihoon: Did I forget to add it?
> 
> Soonyoung: But you know, I still really enjoy it. It might be a little strong on the garlic but, well, it’s like one of those unexpectedly good dishes, yeah something like that.
> 
> Jihoon: You must be lying, give me a bite.
> 
> Soonyoung: *feeds him* Here.
> 
> Jihoon: *frowns*
> 
> Soonyoung: It’s not that bad?
> 
> Jihoon: *waves his hand* *swallows with difficulty* This video is cancelled.

 

/cut/

 

⸥

 

↺

 

 

4,081 Comments

 

Chan Dino          2 hours ago   
‘And he can’t really make his usual dance videos.’ You say that like it’s not you who borderline threatened him to stay in bed so he can “recuperate” 

 

REPLY    238

____________________

 

>>> DtotheK          2 hours ago

+Chan Dino omggg #exposed 

 

REPLY    186

____________________

 

>>> Yoon Angel          1 hour ago

+Chan Dino so proud /tears/ 

 

REPLY    94

____________________

 

>>> jww___          2 hours ago

+Chan Dino Since we’re doing the calling out, I would like to add this: ‘I actually really like garlic’ 

 

REPLY    201

____________________

 

>>> BOOm BOOm          1 hour ago

+Chan Dino +jww___ y’all’re doing great Sweetie 

 

REPLY    137

____________________

 

>>> WOOZI          just now

+Chan Dino +DtotheK +YoonAngel +jww___ +BOOm BOOm You get a block, and you get a block, and you get a block. You all get blocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hihihi ^^
> 
> \- yesterday was a good soonhoon day so my inspiration came! even though i'm still kind of having a block for my other writing projects but here, have this fluff piece!
> 
> \- by the way, if anyone recognises the reference videos for either chapters, we should be friends
> 
> \- finally, i'm open to doing more of these with other characters and ships, but i currently don't have any ideas so feel free to leave suggestions <3
> 
> \- saraBYE  
> \- @hoziwooshi/ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoziwooshi)


End file.
